


October 7th (whoops) : Isaac's scarf is Orange

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, 31 days of Teen Wolf, Arguing, But with glue not water, F/F, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Shopping, M/M, Mentioned Malia Tate, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sciles, Scisaac - Freeform, Shopping, Thiam, Water Balloon Fights, badass lydia, corydia, decorations, glue, jethan, mentioned Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: The pack are shopping for Halloween decorations because thats who they are. Scott and Stiles diagree on halloween colours, Isaac and Derek are defensive boyfriends, Theo and Liam decide glue is a great way to bond and Lydia is badass.orPack Dynamics in a Department Store.





	October 7th (whoops) : Isaac's scarf is Orange

**Author's Note:**

> My A03 was down yesterday so October 6th does not exist but tomorows will be longer to make up for it. Okay.
> 
> Love Sam xoxo

The pack were out shopping for Halloween decorations and they couldn’t be more frustrated with each other. Scott and stiles were arguing over whether orange or green was a more suitable colour for Halloween. Derek and Isaac were fighting over who was right. Derek defending his boyfriend and Isaac defending his. Lydia, Cora, Jackson and Ethan were sat in the chairs ignoring Scott, Stiles, Derek and Isaac and watching Theo and Liam have a fight with glue down the other isle and Mason and Corey who were stuck together because of Theo and Liam. Malia and Kira totally didn’t sit the whole day out.

“No Scott listened Green is a Halloween colour because it’s the colour of evil!” He pointed out to his friend but Scott just shook his head.

“The hulk is green!” Scott exclaims “Orange is the colour of pumpkins and fire and evil”

“Kira’s eyes are orange” Stiles points out, with a smirk. He hit a soft spot. “and so are Parrish’s” He points out. Scott smirks.

“Derek’s eyes are Green” He pointed out and Stiles swore under his breath because when he wasn’t in his werewolf form his eyes were a piercing green. Stiles froze, trying to come up with a witty comment like Isaac’s eyes are orange but they weren’t. That’s when he noticed what Isaac was wearing.

“Isaac’s wearing an Orange scarf” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Isaac take your scarf off!” Scott yelled and Derek and Isaac halted their arguments to turn to the other 2. They’d been so caught up arguing about which boyfriend made more sense they forgot what the boys were arguing about. Oh yeah, the orange and green thing.

Isaac mutters something about how ‘stupid arguments between friends cramping my style’ and Derek laughs visibly at the that. Reluctantly, Isaac took his scarf off!

“Now he’s not wearing an orange scarf” Scott said and Stiles groaned. Stiles didn’t know what to say.

“I stand my ground” Stiles says, walking over to the Green section of the Halloween isle. Scott walks away and stands in the orange section.

“You guys are so childish” Lydia said, walking past Scott and grabbing his hand. She dragged him to the other Halloween isle. She grabbed Stiles hand on the way. “Orange and Green are both Halloween colours. Look” She said, pointing at the wall of Halloween decorations that were mixed between the 2. The boys looked at each other and smirked.

“You can’t have 3 colours in a colour scheme Lydia” Stiles says and she rolls her eyes.

“Especially not Orange and Green. Or Orange and Blue. They just don’t work.” Scott continues, quoting Lydia from their middle school and freshman year. She always complained about mixing 3 colours and Orange with Green or Blue.

“Not a good combination” Stiles smirked and the boys high fived and looked at Lydia with a determined stare. She pushed the boys away and grabbed a handful of different decorations and throwing them in each basket Scott and Stiles were carrying.

“Go sort Liam out before he gets us kicked out the store” Lydia said, flicking her hair and walking away. She grabbed the boy’s baskets on her way. They saw her high fiving the others she was sat with and she sat down with a smile.

Scott and Stiles peered round the isle to see Theo and Liam prancing around the Isle like idiots while spraying glue at each other. Scott looked at Stiles at the same time Stiles looked at Scott.

“and they say were bad” Scott points out and both boys rush into the isle to grab the glue from Liam and Theo. Scott took Liam’s and Stiles reluctantly took Theo’s.

“Stop or you’re going to get us kicked out” Stiles said and put the near empty glue pots (yes pots, they’d used multiple pots of glue from the shop to have a glue fight on the isle) onto the shelves at the back. “Go to toilets and clean up dumbasses”

“Okay dad” Liam droned and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Go!” He exclaimed with a laugh, shoving the guys off to the random toilet in the department store.

“They’re so not fun” Theo complained, draping an arm around Liam and guiding him to the bathrooms. When they got there, they realised they’d have trouble opening the door covered in the glue so instead they sat with their backs leant against the bathroom door and peeled the glue off each other like you’d do in elementary school when you were 5.

On the other hand, Scott and Stiles were walking back to the Derek and Isaac. They got a bit of glue on their hands from sorting out the Isle next to the Halloween one. When their boyfriends saw them trying to get the glue off their hands they laughed.

“Scott” Derek said and Scott looked up “How did you get glue in your hair?” He laughed and Scott shoved Derek.

“Stiles got it in his eyebrow, he scratched” Scott said, grabbing Isaac’s hand. “Are we leaving now?” He asked Derek. He was leaning over Stiles, trying to peel the glue out of his eyebrow without hurting him.

“You guys are the biggest idiots I have ever met” Cora said, “and wimps too” She finished before ripping the glue out of Stiles eyebrow.

Was it made clear the glue was PVA glue?

Stiles yelped as the dried glue was ripped from his skin and Scott stifled a laugh. Jackson and Ethan walked over, hand in hand.

“This is why we stay out of this?” Ethan asked Jackson like it was a question. Jackson dragged him away from them lot and towards an isle where they could see the bathroom.

“No Ethan” Jackson said, gesturing to Theo and Liam “That’s why”

Ethan scoffed but nodded and looked from Theo and Liam to the rest of their pack. He laughed and shook his head. “We really got in with a weird crowd didn’t we?”

“Always” Jackson said, throwing a hand over Ethan’s shoulder and the rest of the pack walked out the store after stumbling to pay for everything and trying not to give away the fact they damaged a whole isle with glue.

Let’s just say, later that day, Derek got a very angry phone call demanding he paid for the damage.

Theo and Liam decided it would be a good idea to hide for the rest of the night.


End file.
